Hayvans
|image = Hayvans6.jpg |width = 250 |info = Nikki and Charlie have been friends ever since they've met through their history class. The two suddenly grew closer to the point they consider each other as best friends, but Charlie thinks of Nikki as more of a best friend. Charlie thinks that because Nikki likes Carter, it's a one-sided crush. So he's left a little heartbroken by it. Nikki, however, does like him back, but isn't quite sure about it, that's why she doesn't really show that much interest in Charlie when a topic related to love comes up. Recently, Nikki and Charlie aren't quite close because of some drama. It all begins way back when Carter starts talking to Nikki, which leads to Charlie thinking that he's "stealing" Nikki away from him. For the rest of that day, Nikki and Carter have been hanging out a lot, leaving Charlie alone. At the end of the day, Charlie confronts Carter and tells him to stay away from Nikki, but what they don't know is that Nikki has been eavesdropping the whole time. After Charlie confesses to Carter about how he does love Nikki, Nikki accidentally lets a word slip out of her mouth, causing a lot more drama. After the incident, Charlie's brother calls her up, and she and Charlie talk for a while. However, they haven't been talking a lot after that call. Nikki seems to be forgetting about the incident, which is why she still hangs out with Carter, much to Charlie's jealousy and dismay. One day, Charlie and his brother, Michael come home and find out that Nikki has been visiting Paula to give her the extra gingerbread house Paula has been wanting. Charlie impulsively snaps at Nikki to get out, but only leads to Nikki snapping back. Although it wasn't meant, she knows what she's saying, she eventually leaves, distraught. They meet again at the cinemas. Nikki is still upset with Charlie, but Charlie realized his mistake. Since the cinema was really dark, they both end up being nice to each other since of course, they don't clearly see each other. But once Nikki recognizes his laugh, she immediately runs away. Before the movie started, she almost trips on Charlie, but since it was a little bright, Charlie recognizes her, and decides that after the movie ends, he goes apologize, which he does. Nikki ends up declining his apology, and decides it'd be best if they don't talk for a while. Although they were no longer speaking to each other, Charlie decided that he wanted to give give Nikki a red rose. This helped with their friendship and they were eventually good friends again. Charlie then decided to serenade Nikki along the hallways of Barfield High School, leaving Nikki shocked. He then asked her if she would like to go on their first date together which she happily agrees with. |quote = “Even if I can't see her at all, I would still remember her voice, hold her hand to keep myself upright and go sit down under some tree and make flower crowns.” - Charlie about Nikki |threads = |shippers = * * * * * * |fanfiction = |pics = Hayvans_4.jpg Hayvans5.jpg Hayvans6.jpg Hayvans7.jpg Hayvans8.jpg |trivia = *Both are in the same history class *Charlie's brother and Nikki's cousin are roommates *Both are in the same grade. *Both study at BHS. *Both have someone chasing after them (Nikki-Carter, Charlie-Christie) *It is proven that Nikki knows Charlie very well, since she recognized his laugh when she couldn't see his face. |other = }} Category:Ships Category:Friendships